


Plumage

by ragnarok89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cages, Canon Related, Cravings, Demons, Desire, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Foe Yay, Halloween, Imprisonment, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, Kissing, No Dialogue, One Shot, Short One Shot, Symbolism, Twisted, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Her wings plucked; she would never truly be free.





	Plumage

Kagura had long memorized the hollowness of where her heart should have been. As a demon, she was familiar to the everlasting cravings she held, for that of spilled blood and torn flesh. She know how her poison surged beneath her skin, molded to the will of her creator, Naraku, manipulated by his hold on her, her wings plucked; she would never truly be free.

Not even when the demon Sesshomaru crossed her path.

Sesshomaru was not so simple as to succumb to the bloodlust that consumed every demon's mind. He was measured, his expressions stagnant, but he was willful, not even stifling the intent of bold caresses Kagura was willing to give.

Kagura never knew if it was ignorance, or an invitation. An unquenchable curiosity compelled her to pursue the demon, the brother of Naraku's enemy, that demanded to be sated, capturing his mouth with her own.

Sesshomaru was cold as steel, yet soft, tantalizing, the sensation coaxing a moan of pleasant surprise from Kagura's own mouth. It was the demon's own venom, one that was cruel, burning, but sweet all at once.


End file.
